Just Go With It
by Mulli21
Summary: After getting his heart broken on his wedding day, Draco vows to never let anyone get that close again so he will never get his heart broken again. But what happens when he meets a woman that changes his mind.
1. Chapter 1

April, 15th 2000

It was a beautiful spring day at Malfoy Manor, the flowers were in full bloom, and guest were mingling in the garden. Yes it was a beautiful day for a wedding. Narcissa was running around calling house elves making sure that everything was going perfect for her only sons wedding. She was so happy that he had found someone to spend the rest of his life with. It had not been easy for him these last few years, but now with the war over and his father completely gone from his life he could finally be happy.

And Draco was happy, he found a beautiful fiancee that he loves and could not wait to start their future together. Astoria Greengrass was all he ever wanted in a wife, she was beautiful, came from a good family and background, and she was smart.

Upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms Astoria was getting ready with her bridesmaids.

"I'm so happy you picked this dress, Astoria," said one if the bridesmaids

"You look beautiful." They all agreed, she had found the most beautiful and most expensive dress and it fit her perfectly. It was a strapless floor length ball gown with diamonds running up the bodest and flowing down into the skirt.

"Doesn't she? She looks like a model in witch weekly," said Pansy.

Astoria turned around a big smile on her face. "You guys, I'm getting married. I'm getting married!" They all squealed with excitement along with her.

"Oh no, where is your veil?" asked Pansy, looking around the bedroom, and under any clothes laying around.

"I think i left it in the front hall." Astoria responded. Pansy smiled at her and ran off to go and find her veil. When her foot steps fade away, the bridesmaids turn to Astoria, talking softly.

"She is so annoying."

"And so ugly."

"I know... but what was i suppose to do. She's Draco's best friend." Astoria replied.

"How are you going to deal with that?"

"I'm just going to lay down the law with Draco. We're seeing his annoying friends as little as possible."

"Are you sure he's gonna go along with that?"

"Draco doesn't say no to me, I have him well trained." Astoria smiled at them taking a sip of champagne.

Little did they all know Draco was standing outside the room, and the door was slightly open. He had come by to bring her a last minute present for her to where to day, he had waited until Pansy came rushing out of the room, but had stopped when he heard them talking.

"So.. how did it go with Derek last night?" one asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Astoria.

"Shhhhh!" she lowered her voice more, and Draco leaned closer to the door, "I told him if he wanted to stop the wedding, he had to speak now or forever hold his peace."

"What did he say?"

Astoria turned around looking in the mirror while fixing her hair and makeup, "He said he's never gonna settle down, and I should go ahead and marry Draco."

"Did he give you a 'wedding present'?" One asked thrusting her hips out in front of her, showing her what she meant.

"Uh... I guess you could call it that." Astoria told them with a little laugh, while the bridesmaids all squealed. "Shhh! It's the last time I swear! Draco is so sweet, and considerate. And he's going to be a healer. So i'm marrying him..." she paused "and his families fortune!" They all squealed again, this time Astoria joining in with them.

Back out in the hall Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he have not of seen it, that she was cheating on him probably the whole time with his friend Theo and he had no idea. He didn't know that Blaise was behind him listening as well.

"Ah mate, i'm so sorry." he told Draco.

Draco looked down the hall towards the gardens, "I ... I can't even go out there."

"Go get drunk mate. I'll tell your mom what's going on." Draco nodded leaving, but before he did he went to his room and removed his robs putting on some muggle clothes he had. He figured it would be better to go to the muggle world and get drunk, everyone in the wizarding world knew he was getting married and there would be too many questions asked.

 _That was me, 15 years ago. Pathetic huh?_

Draco walked into the bar, ordered a beer and sat down at the counter. All he wanted to do is drink until he couldn't remember. He took out his wedding ring flipping it around and putting in on and pulling it off of his finger thinking.

 _I was halfway done my first beer when something interesting happened..._

An incredible hot lady walked in making her way to the bar, as she walks by men they hit on her trying to her to pick her up. "Pardon me miss, I seem to have lost my phone i borrow yours?", "Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but i can make your Bedrock!".

She takes a seat next to Draco, putting her purse up on the counter, but it falls with out her noticing. "Miss you..."

"Can i just sit here for two seconds without being hit on?" she yelled at him.

Draco bends down and picks up her purse placing it back on the counter. She sees his wedding ring on his finger and become so embarrassed. "Sorry I'm so jumpy, it's just... I bet you didn't meet the lady who gave you that ring in a meat market like this" she tells him.

Draco took a sip of his beer thinking for a second, he could tell her that he wasn't really married, but he doesn't, instead he tells her, "School cafeteria. I took her pudding, she took my heart."

"Aww that so sweet! How long have you been married?"

I was going to her, I really was. But she was so pretty, and i didn't want her to know what a loser I was. So, I stretched the truth a little...

"I've been married for six years. College sweethearts. Married right after college. We did it on the beach in Hawaii. By a waterfall. Under a rainbow. Wrote our own vows, mine took 5 minutes. I just had so much to say. So much love to describe. She's just... she;s my world."

The women looked at him a little teary eyed. "Wow. Why can't i have that? Sometimes, even in a place like this, I feel so alone..." she reaches over and puts her hand on his "Tell me, why are all the good ones married?" Draco took a nervous drink of his beer not knowing what to say.

 _Okay, so this was going in a weird direction. But once you start a lie, it's hard to stop..._

"So where is your wife tonight?"

"Oh, she's out..."

"With who?"

"That's a good question. I stopped asking it years ago. It's better that way."

"That's terrible."

"No, it's my fault. My wife thinks i spend too much time at work. Too much time providing for her... and her shopping addiction."

"Why don't you just leave her?" she questioned, giving him a sympathetic look.

"The kids. We put on a good face for them. But I can't say I'm not lonely."

"You poor guy..." they look at each other, and he could see a spark in her eyes. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yes." Draco finishes his beer, and she pulls him out of his seat and toward the door.

 _And so i discovered the power of the wedding ring. The symbol of my humiliation had become the tool to get back on the horse - and get back on the horse i did... Every single guys got an angle, and this has become mine. It involves a little deception, but what pick-up line doesn't? I used the ring successfully during my remaining years of healer training... after i decided to forget mainstream healing, i went and applied to a muggle school for plastic surgery and have become successful and have opened an office serving both muggle and magical patients. After the war I learned many things, and didn't hate muggles anymore, but rather decided to learn from them. But back to the ring, the younger girls love it the most. I guess it's cause guys their own age are afraid to commit, and a wedding ring is the ultimate symbol of commitment. Why would women want to date a married man? I have some theories: People want what they can't have... There don;t have to be any strings attached... and nobody gets hurt. Sometimes i think about throwing it into the ocean. I know how wrong it is. But i can't, and besides - being fake-married is a perfect way to make sure no one gets their heart broken._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 19 years since Hermione Granger fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and Ron professed his love for her. Since then her and Ron got married and now have two beautiful children, Rose and Hugo. But it was not happily ever after for them, they are now divorced and Ron barely see his children anymore, always making plans to see them, and then cancelling last minute.

Hermione is now a Healer/assistant at one of the top offices in London. Since leaving Hogwarts she went onto do a 3 year Medical course at the University of London, of course graduating top of her class. But even though she is able to work in the muggle world she still has a foot in the wizarding world as well. She helped create an office that offers healing services to both muggle and wizards.

It is early in the afternoon and the office is quite not many patients there that day, but Hermione is there going through an order they just got in, making sure everything is what she had ordered. "What are these?" she asked the delivery man, holding up a clear bag with brown liquid in it.

The delivery man turns around and looks at what she is talking about. He thinks for a second, trying to find the right words (his is still learning to speak English) "...Booby bags, that woman stick in their flatties to make them big." As he tells her this he does the movements with his hands to help get his point across.

Now you might be wondering why Hermione would be ordering "booby bags". Well she works in a plastic surgery office. Now you might think that Hermione would never work in an office like that, but think about it. She knows what it is like to have parts of her self that she doesn't like and she had that part changed (remember she had buck teeth). So she went into this field to help people make them feel better about themselves.

"Yes. But these aren't the 'booby bags' I ordered. You see these..." holds up the implant in front of her " ... feel nothing like these." she indicates to her own breast. The delivery man feels the implant then goes to feel Hermione's breast. She pushes his hand away "Seriously?"

The delivery man backs away looking apologetic "I just trying to learn." he tells her.

"Listen, Dr. Malfoy would never accept sub par 'booby bags'. Take them back. Get me what we ordered and tell Omar I want a discount for the inconvenience." She tells him putting the implant back in the book and handing it back to him.

And yes Hermione is now working for the Draco Malfoy. Since the war they have put there differences aside. She has seen what he has been through, all the pain and disloyalty, and they have actually become very good friends. He has helped her through her divorce with Ron, which is not an easy situation.

"Yes ma'am." The delivery man says packing up the box and leaving the office.

She goes around the corner to where the files are getting the ones out that she needs for the afternoon. "Good afternoon, Hermione." Draco says as he comes up behind her, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Draco. How did your surgeries go this morning?" she smiles back at him.

"I took enough fat out of Mrs. Larson's legs to make another Mr. Larson." he tells he chuckling a bit. "Is my 4 o'clock here?"

"Yes, room 1. Kristen Brant. Don't laugh" She says, handing him the file he needs for this patient, following him into the room. In the room is a dark haired short women with some pretty funny eyebrows. One is normal, while the other one is about in the middle of her forehead, giving her a permanently quizzical look.

Draco looks at her trying not to laugh while she tells him, "I've had some bad plastic surgery. I should have known this doctor was a quack: his office was in a kind of warehouse."

"I see." Draco says writing this down in her file, he looks up "Question?"

"Oh no, just please help me doctor."

"Well, certainly, it is harder to fix these things than to do them right the first time around but..." He goes over to stand in front of her, looking at both eyebrows. "What, you seem dubious?" In behind Draco Hermione is trying not to laugh somewhat hiding behind her clipboard.

"What? No, not at all. I hear your the best Dr. Malfoy." Kristen tells him.

Draco smiles at her "Well i don't know about that, but I think I can do something to help you." He reaches up putting a hand on her check telling her to relax. She does but the eyebrow doesn't come down at all. He pulls lightly with his thumb the corner of her eyebrow, it comes down easily enough, but when he lets it go it springs right back up to where it was. Hermione can't help but let a giggle out in the background, looking away so as not to offend the client.

She turns to look at both the client and Draco. "I'm sorry." She tells Kirsten.

"Sorry about what?" Kirsten does the "Raise and eyebrow" and it goes almost all the way up into her hairline.

"Oh my gosh! That's just really up there." Both Hermione and Draco are now laughing a bit.

"Ya, that was high, that was high. You got to watch that or that sucker's likely to fly right off your head." He tells her amused.

Kristen laughs, breaking the tension in the room. "I don't know, maybe i should keep it like that. It seems to make other people happy." She laughs a bit, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"Oh no. But seriously are you available for my kids birthday party?" She jokes, making both Kristen and Draco laugh.

"That's too much" Draco tells Hermione, he turns back to Kristen "Let me give you a hug. That's what you need first. We'll fix this." He leans in and gives her a hug. Kristen looks over Draco's shoulder looking at Hermione and wiggles her eyebrows, indicating that she thinks Draco is hot. Hermione see this and can't look at Kristen's eyebrows or she will start laughing again.

They all walk out into the waiting room, and give Kristen another appointment to fix her eyebrow, they tell her to come back tomorrow. She is a witch so a little bit of magic and a few small cuts and she will be back to normal. Just as Kristen is about to walk out Blaise comes in and sees Kristen. "Whoa, eyebrows gone wild, loving it. We should hang out sometime." He tells her.

She laughs a little and responds " Thanks, but i'm kind of seeing anybody else."

"Oh browouch. Look i don't know who your seeing, but i bet that they aren't carrying around the kind of lethal package i'm packing... down there you know what i mean" He laughs a bit smirking at her.

Draco turns and looks at her " It's true, it's a good one I should know, I'm the one that permanently enlarged it for him."

"Oh you had a penile enlargement?" she asks Blaise laughing . "That's hilarious, hahahaha. See you tomorrow Dr. Malfoy." She leaves the office laughing her head off.

Blaise looks back at Draco "Why do you have to tell everybody about my surgery?" gesturing to Hermione "I'm trying to keep that on the down-low."

"You don't think Hermione knows about his. She was in the room when I did the spell. She held the magnify glass."

Hermione looks at them joining in on making fun of Blaise a bit. "Ya and the tweezers to keep it still."

Draco turns back to Blaise asking him "Have you had a chance to try it out yet?"

"Hell yeah, lots of times, its got a couple of dents" He tells them with a smile on his face. Draco and Hermione just look at him, not really believing him. "Well not from another human but from this doll i made." He looks down slightly ashamed "Anyways you ready to go to that party."

"Ya just let me get changed." Draco answers turning to Hermione "You ok to lock up?"

"Ya go ahead, you guys have fun, and don't forget you have a 9 o'clock appointment."

Draco laughs walking around the desk, "Yes mom." He leans over and gives her a friendly kiss on the forehead before heading office to his office with Blaise behind him and apparating away.


End file.
